


Gotham's Keeper.

by nazangel



Series: Gotham's Keepers [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce is a little sad, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Omega Bruce Wayne, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Magic lived in Everyone.Or the one where Bruce was chosen as Gotham's Keeper at birth.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gotham's Keepers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Gotham's Keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> The ides just kinda popped into my head. What of cities chose their protectors and tan it kinda snowballed from there. I also decided to add the a/o/b dynamic just cause I could.
> 
> I hope people like it!

Magic lived in everyone.

From the tiniest hum under their skin, like the one Bruce heard from his mother when he cuddled with her, to the more visible and stronger kind that Alfred wielded with precision. Magic lived in everybody and once you were a certain age, it finally came alive.

Not that it was asleep before. It just wasn't...connected. Even then, most children knew what their magic was going to be like. The little girl who could make animals happy with just a touch knew she would be a healer. The little boy who's magic sounded in his laugh and one day would weave itself in his voice, even if it was too weak to do anything other then sing fussy babies to sleep.

Bruce could never understand his own magic though. It thrummed in his body, loud and fiery, with no way or direction. It did seem to want to teach or push or even lay down. It was just there like...like it was waiting.

 _Waiting for what?_ Little Bruce wondered for the first time after his fifth birthday when he had finally put into words the feeling that his magic gave him.

His mom smiled at him when he mentioned it, her omega scent of honey and apples wrapping around him.

"You will figure it out, sweetheart," she told him, "Everyone eventually does,"

His dad ruffled his hair and nodded, "Don't worry son. Your mother is right. Everything has its place, so does your magic,"

Relieved by his parents' reassurance, Bruce leaned into the Alpha, letting himself be surrounded by his scent of burnt cinnamon and smoke.

(Years later he would have a little boy who would tell Bruce that he smelled like smoked apples and honey)

XXX

He's seven years old and the magic is still twirling under his skin. By now he knows it's normal.

No, not like the majority. That means it's different from the rest.

But everything has its place. That's what his dad always says and Bruce believes him. So, he goes to the library and looks through books he shouldn't be able to understand and ignores the soft whisper at the back of his head that becomes louder every day.

(One day he would whisper back)

XXX

There two gunshots in an alley, two bodies, scattered pearls and Bruce can no longer ignore the voice in his head.

He knows better than to give in to it though.

Not yet.

(He does eventually. It's the best thing and the worst thing)

XXX

Alfred thinks he's mourning and coping. Leslie thinks it's s good hobby. Lucius is worried but thinks he understands the isolation.

They're all wrong.

Bruce devoured ancient texts after ancient texts hidden among normal libraries, seen as commodities and fairytales.

The magic doesn't say that though, but then not everybody had Bruce's magic so maybe they just didn't notice.

Everything had its place, that's what his dad had said and Bruce will find his place, no matter what.

(He does)

XXX

He's eleven, a grade ahead of kids his age and standing at the edge of a building. The jump might kill a normal person, it might not.

It won't kill him though. He's not trained yet, not the way the magic wants him to be but he knows the magic needs him and he knows the magic is alive, more alive than the most alive magic out there. It'll save him from that.

The Alpha behind him doesn't know that though.

"You not gonna jump, are you?" she asked

"No," he said as he turned around. She was pretty, about his height, with dark brown- almost black- curls, nice green eyes and olive skin. She took a good look at his face and her eyes widened.

"Bruce Wayne," she said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

He could lie. He could tell a dozen different falsehoods that would fit a rich boy like him standing where he stood.

Instead, he told none of them.

"Three years ago my parents died here," he tells her and she nods with sympathy. Everyone knows the story of the fallen Waynes after all.

"I'm Selina," she said, "Want me to stand with you?"

That was unexpected.

"Sure," he told her

She stood with him and for some unexplainable reason, he felt them connect.

(Many years later, he would have a family, and she would still stand with him and he won't understand completely but he'd understand enough.)

XXX

He was fifteen and sitting in the precinct while Jim Gordon looked at him with tired eyes.

"You gotta stop doing this kid," said Jim, "Gave Alfred a heart attack,"

Bruce just pursed his lips and stared off.

Jim sighed and was about to say something else but someone else caught his attention.

"Wait here a second," said Jim, "And do not move,"

Bruce shrugged.

"I mean it,"

"Yes, Sir," mumbled Bruce

Jim nodded and went off to talk to a lady that was waiting for him. A few minutes later he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked to the side and saw a little redhead, freckled girl standing at his side. If the pictures on Jim's desk were anything to go by, this was Barbara Gordan.

"Uh hi?" said Bruce

"Mommy and Daddy said I had to wait here," she said, "I'm Barbara. I'm four years old,"

"Hi Barbara," said Bruce, "I'm Bruce. I'm fifteen,"

"Hi Bruce," she said, "Are you here with your mommy and daddy too?"

Bruce lips twisted, "No,"

"Oh," she said, "Are they at home?"

"No. I don't have them anymore," In hindsight saying that to a little kid probably wasn't a good idea but Bruce wasn't well versed in talking to small children

Instead of becoming confused, Barbare got a serious look in her eyes.

"Are they with the stars?" she asked, "Daddy said that's where his mommy is now,"

Bruce remembered something about a funeral Alfred and Leslie had attended.

"Yes, I suppose that's where they are,"

She nodded again and kept looking at him.

"You can share my seat," he said, scooting over a bit. The chair was made for a grown adult but Bruce was really skinny for his age and Barbara was a tiny child so after some maneuvering, they both fit.

"Here," she said, holding out a small bag she had in her hand, "You can have some of my candy. Candy makes me less sad. It's leftover from Halloween. I was a fish for Halloween, what were you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you," he said, taking a sucker from the offered bag

"I like asking questions," said Barbara, "You find out things,"

Bruce smiled. He was starting to like this little girl.

"Well, I was a superhero,"

Barbara nodded, "That's a cla-cla-lass"

"Classic?"

She smiled, "Yeah, a classic. I bet you looked really nice,"

"You too,"

That's how Jim, Mrs. Gordan and Alfred found them later, sitting together and talking about Halloween costumes.

"I see you made a friend," said Jim

"Yeah! Bruce is nice, Daddy,"

Bruce blushed.

"He is isn't he?" said Jim

Barbara nodded and when it was time for her to leave, she gave Bruce a big smile and waved goodbye.

"Bye Bruce. Nice to meet you. Eat more candy,"

After that, it became normal for Jim to bring Barbara with him to the manor. Lucius started bringing Tiffany, Lucas and Tam with him and before Bruce knew it, he was somehow babysitting four active kids while their guardians had tea together.

(Years later, Bruce would sit at a long table surrounded by his loved ones and tell the story of how he first met Barbara Gordan and there will be many smiles to go around)

XXX

He was still fifteen in his junior year and he met Beta Oliver Queen and realized Alphas weren't the only ones he was attracted to.

They had English together, but only because Bruce skipped a grade years ago. Oliver was funny, his kisses made him feel like he was floating on clouds. His touch was tingly, but Bruce didn't know if it's because of the Beta or because Bruce was practically in love with him. They went to dances together and skipped classes together. Bruce's friends became Oliver's and Oliver's friends became Bruce's.

People in their circles don't really like two Males, especially an Omega and Betas being together but neither of them cared.

Bruce thinks he might want to stay with Oliver forever.

Their relationship ended two years later with broken bones, blood on a bat and blood between Bruce's legs. It was neither of their faults but they didn't recover enough to stay.

Afterwards, Bruce looked through the ancient texts again and found every passage on Keepers and packs.

By the end, he had a few answers.

Keepers weren't meant to have normal packs. Keepers shouldn't have children. Keepers should only have connections for the sake of their city.

It was his fault. His fault his and Oliver's little girl was never going to be born. All his fault.

God, he wished he had never wanted Oliver in the first place.

(Years later, he would stand in a League of Keepers and stare at Oliver. Both of them behind masks and he would understand. And he would heal. It wasn't his fault. It was neither of their faults. Bad things just happened sometimes)

XXX

He was eighteen and he packed his bags.

Alfred was heartbroken.

Leslie had mist in her eyes.

Lucius's mouth was set in a hard line.

Jim watched with kind eyes

Little Barbara was confused.

None of them understood.

(Years later, they would. And they would be proud)

XXX

He was twenty and Alpha Talia Al Ghul was one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. Long shiny brown hair, golden brown skin, hazel eyes and small pink lips. He wasn't ashamed to admit that at first, the attraction had been all physical. She had been the last of his trainers with the League and she had worked him hard, just like he had expected.

What he hadn't expected was the way his heartbeat when she winked at him, or the way heat pooled in his belly when she pushed him on the ground or the way his fingers itched to run through her hair.

He hadn't expected the way his smile stretched wider whenever she was around, had not expected the flutter in his stomach, and definitely had not expected to be falling in love with her.

"You look lovely from up here," she said to him as she straddled his thighs, blade at his throat.

"Spend my heat with me," he blurted out

Talia raised her eyebrows and he blushed.

"That was not how I wanted to ask," he mumbled, looking to the side. He had thought about it of course but he had wanted to plan it a little better. Definitely hadn't meant to blurt it like that. And definitely not in the position they were in.

"How about this," she said, getting off of him, "Next time you beat me,"

"You could just say no," he grunted as she helped him up

"No," she grinned, but there was a sincere look in her eyes, "I'm merely making you work for it,"

"Huh," he said, smiling at her, "Okay then,"

He beat her three months later. She grinned at him asked when his next heat is.

"Three weeks later," he said

"Well, we have plans to make then," she said, a playful glint in her eyes

They talk about nesting, and his favourite heat snacks and...sex

"Have you had sex before," she asked

"Yes," He answered, pushing away the image of a blonde Beta with pretty eyes and an even prettier smile

"During heat?" she asked

"Yes," he said, pushing the memories harder

"Do you want to with me?" she asked, "We'll use contraceptives of course,"

He thought about it, "Yes,"

Bruce left the League seven months later. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked away. He had expected this. He was a Keeper, he couldn't stay and she would never leave her father.

It was better this way anyway.

(Over the years they would hurt each other in immeasurable ways. Still, he will never be able to bring himself to regret her.)

XXX

He's twenty-one and he's perched on top of one the oldest gargoyles in the city. His magic swirled around him, hungry and alive.

_You are ready, Bruce Wayne_

"So glad you approve," he said sarcastically

_Now, now, none of that. You are ready._

"Yes. Yes," he said, "Why can I properly hear you now?"

_Your mind is open now, child_

"Hmm,"

_Let us go forward_

Bruce stood straight and cast his mind out to the city.

And Gotham answered its Keeper

He's home.

(Years later, he will stand in the same place. And he will not be alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
